This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To study how different phases of systemic therapy for breast cancer affect hormone levels and study how the levels correlate with subjective menstrual history of women undergoing these treatments.